Rick Sanchez
On-Screen Appearance Inter dimensional Travel He pops out of a portal Special Attacks Neutral Special - Mr. Meeseeks Rick takes out his Meeseeks box and presses it. Summoning a Meeseeks, they will follow Rick and work like a team-mate, damaging opponents and protecting Rick much like Toad Shield. You can have a maximum of 5 Meeseeks and they last for 15 seconds before being destroyed. Side Special - Up Special - Portal Gun By pressing Up B, Rick takes out his signature portal gun. Pressing B a second time causes him shoot the gun in front of him. You can aim where the portal is fire via D-Pad. Rick will then have the option to jump into the portal, where he will end up on a random area on the stage. Other then this, the move can be used on others, but the opponent will always trip where-ever they land. This move can be used as a recovery by shooting it really quickly when falling. Down Special - Red X Rick will draw a Red X on his forehead, similar to how the Council of Ricks did in "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind". Opponents on the lower side of either sanity or intelligence will be un-able to harm Rick due to them believing it's not really him. Other opponents can attack him, but this will cause Rick to become annoyed and yell at them, ("THE RED X!! RED X!!") stunning them for 5 seconds. This move cannot be cancelled, but the more active you are, the more the red x fades (due to sweat.) Final Smash - Rick Potion 9 Rick takes out a love potion, which is used as an item. Rick will then be able to throw it in whichever direction he wishes. Once thrown, any opponent who gets into the potions aurora will transform into a hideous "cronenberg monster". The opponent affected will rapidly loose health, and it will be passed from opponent to opponent. This goes on for 20 seconds or until all opponents are dead. And, of course, Rick is immune. KOSFX KOSFX1: *Groans* KOSFX2: Fuck You! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: *Groans* Taunts Up: (Drinks his Alcohol and Belches) Sd: "Wubba-Lubba-Dub-Dub!!" Dn: "Oh, you mean like the movie The Purge? There was this one world that just called it Murder Night." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Yes! Fuck you god! Not today bitch!" Victory 2: "Get riggidy-riggidy-wrecked, son!" Victory 3: *leans back and sings Baker Street* Lose/Clap: *chained up in intergalactic prison* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Victory Music Kirby Hat Kirby gets Rick's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Sisterly Talk TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Rick and Morty Theme Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Rick and Morty Category:Adult Swim Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Rude Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Smart Character Category:Badass Category:X GON GIVE IT YO YA Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Anti-Hero Category:Drunk Characters Category:Old Category:Perverts Category:Internet Meme Category:Angry Characters Category:Memelord Category:Edgy Category:Ow the Edge Category:Edgelords Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:OP as FUCK! Category:Overpowered Category:Scientist Category:God Category:People called Rick Category:Is hilarious and you will quote everything it says Category:Legend Category:People who use big words Category:Atheist Category:People with a secret buff form Category:People who has Asperger Syndrome